Kanos
Origins For a long time, Japan had been a world leader in advancements within the scientific and engineering communities. Medical sciences and robotics being the go-to field for many fledgling and hopeful scientists. However, once the supernatural world world made itself present, the scientists in Japan had to do something to stay ahead of the curve. Thus, by combining incredible amounts of technological innovation and mimicking the newly emerged branches of magic, they were able to develop the Kanos units: multipurpose devices designed to make mankind's life easier. The idea arose in the year 2020, when the arcane began to take over the market of business. Companies who majored in technology needed to find a way to catch up to the demand fulfilled by their magically-inclined contemporaries, with several companies looking into new ideas such as artificial intelligence, advancing artificial limbs, and subsidizing existing technologies into smaller, more compact forms. It was only a few months in the race for survival, when a low brow company by the name of Butsuri Industries brought forth something that would mark a place in history with it's product. It was referred to as a CGP (Cybernetic Gaming Platformer) and resembled a gauntlet to be worn on the writing hand. It was used specifically with a VR visor in order to enhance the immersion within the game, giving the player more agency and control. The CGP was originally to compete with the advent of the Divers gaming system, but poor marketing and even poorer sales lead to it's swift decline. In order to save their initial investment, Butsuri Industries repackaged their device as less of a gaming apparatus and more of a cheaper alternative to the various technologies and hardware being produced around this time. The company began to make utilities and upgrades for daily lives rather than focusing on games, and the CGP soon became the CLP (Cybernetic Life Platformer). This change saved the technology and allowed it to moderately prosper under the shadow of the supernatural, and as time passed the CLP became more advanced. New functions were introduced through app-like programs, and the hardware shrinking to more manageable levels. Slowly, they became commonplace among a growing niche in Japan and the world at large, being used regularly by those who were unable to utilize magic in their daily lives or were distrustful of the supernatural in general. It was forty years later that something new took the public's attention. Scientists in Russia had discovered how to compress and utilize light into a functioning solid. Simply termed Hardlight by it's discoverers, Butsuri Industries took interest and began their own studies with the blessing of the Russian scientists. Exploring ways to use it in normal society. Testing its strength for architecture, capabilities in medical uses, and even exploring more deadly ways to harness the hardened light. It was as malleable as the magic utilized by those in the arcane world, and with the CLP as a portable conduit for the Hardlight, technology could compete against magic once more. Kanos Today While originally used as prosthetic and physical aid, recently, Kanos has been developed into a combination of self-defense and competitive gaming. A new Kanos user will receive his/her first Unit from one of several stores, mainly hobby stores and electronics stores will sell them. A Kanos stand is equipped with a large capsule machine, filled with random units varying in specification. Equipped with a cutting edge, low-cost transporter, the machine will transport Units directly from various development labs around the world. These Kanos can come in many shapes and sizes, the default being a gauntlet or glove that fits over the user's dominant hand. Category:Lore Category:Kanos